Mikana Toshiko
Mikana Toshiko (Toshiko Mikana) ''was a Jounin level kunoichi. Background There is currently nothing known of Mikana's blood line. Mikana entered the academy at age 7, and graduated at age 10. She went into Team Jiraiya with fellow teammates Namizake Minato and Hikaru Hiroto. Although her friendship with Minato didn't get off to a good start, her friendship with Hiroto did until his death. Mikana and Minato's relationship shifted after going on a mission as Team Jiraiya. The two had been seperated from Jiraiya and Hiroto, and the Seven Swordsmen had jumped them. Although they were doing good to begin with, they soon knew they weren't doing very good. Before one could deliever the final blow on Mikana, Minato intervened, saving Mikana's life at the risk of his. Once they both got home, they soon shifted from being enemies to being rivals, then best friends. Mikana never got her own team, due to the fact there was never enough genin. When there finally was, she declined it, stating she's used to being a substitue. At age 26, she was asked to be a member of Konoha's Council, which she accepted after thinking it through. Personality Mikana as a child was hyper-active, hard-headed, and hated waiting. Her personality soon changed along with her age. She became more level-headed, hating rushing in, and lazy. She also became playful and joking, never really serious expect if it determines something extremely serious. People are often able to call her clueless when it comes to serious situations, although in reality she completely understands it. As a child, studying was her worst thing to do. By Part II, her intelliegence had increased dramatically, and no one called her clueless anymore after figuring out how she embraced situations. Mikana was often busy, causing her to be late alot. She did missions, helped out at the hospital, and helped teach teams. Mikana was usually late for Konoha Council meetings, causing the elders to scowl upon her. More then once, they had threatened to dismiss her from the meetings, to which she had always replied with a smile and laughed before taking her seat. Despite the threats, they knew they couldn't dimiss her from the Konoha Council, for her thoughts were wiser then others. Mikana had a soft spot for children. She was usually the one to help ease their punishment, and she teached the academy on certain days. She is was respected by many others, especially the mothers. She was often known to like to hear the mothers' opinions, as well as the actual ninjas' opinions. Mikana's parents were both killed in the Second Shinobi World War, when Mikana was just a kid. Mikana didn't seem to process what happened right away, but after it finally settled in, Mikana decided it was time for a small adjustment. She began to study more and more, as mention before. She learned how to keep the house nice and tidy, and soon adjusted to being alone at her house. Mikana was newly a mother of a baby child, born just before she was shipped off to help at the Fourth Shinobi World War. The father of the baby is unknown. Appearance Mikana has black hair and skyblue eyes. As a child, Mikana wore a black top that met up around her neck, giving her arms no sleeves. to fix that, she wore long black fingerless gloves. She wore tight grey pants and black ninja sandals. She had shoulder-length black hair. Her apperance matched her tom-boy personality. In Part I, Mikana switched to a skyblue kimono that was split on her left thigh. She wore fishnet on her thighs that stopped above her knees. Her holster was on her left thigh ontop of the fishnet. She had white bandages wrapped around her waist, and her hair seemed to dim to a midnight black. By Part II, Mikana changed again. She wore a skyblue shirt that stopped above her busts, and fishnet made the top of the shirt meet at her neck. She wore her Leaf headband on her right wrist, the first signs of her actually wearing the headband. She wore skyblue boots and white shorts that were mid-thigh. She once again had fishnet on her thighs. She let her hair grow out so it brushed past her shoulderblades, and the color remained midnight black. During the Fourth Shinobi War, she wore a Chuunin vest with a long sleeved black shirt underneath. She also wore black pants that were mid-calf. She wore black Shinobi sandals, and her headband was worn on her neck. In place of her headband, she wore a black braclet on her wrist which Kakashi gave her, a reminder of the promise she made him that she wouldn't die. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail for the start of the war, during her fight with Madara, her hair fell out of it's ponytail and since then, it laid messily on around her shoulders. Abilities Mikana was well known for her speed, since she had trained with Minato, and learned the Flying Thunder God jutsu with him, although she was never as good as he was with it. It was later revealed in the manga, that he had marked her during a sparring session, and she had marked him during another sparring session, therefore they were able to get to each other at lighting speed. Mikana's weakness was known to very few people, mainly because as they weaken her for a while, they also then anger her. Mikana was very protective of her new family, although she never saw all three of them together. Part I Mikana was only shown in flashbacks. Part II Confining The Jinchuriki Arc Mikana was shown with her baby, but she never got to name it. She was also shown crying as she held her baby close. Mikana later held Mika for the first, and last, time, stating she promised to return. She went to Island of the Turtles to take over Naruto's supervision when Yamato was kidnapped. She was shown to be truly impressed by Naruto, and was reminded of his father, noting that they looked exactly the same. Fourth Shinobi World War Arc Mikana ended up leaving when the war was at it's peak, leaving Naruto suspicous that she left in the middle of training. Mikana mainly fought alongside Kakashi until he went to fight the masked man. Mikana then switched to Gaara's company to help them fight Madara, where they began fighting intensly. When the Five Kage arrived, the sent her as backup for Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, and Bee. '''Spoiler Warning! Read at your own risk!' Mikana got there in time to see Naruto smash the masked man's mask, revealing Uchiha Obito. She helped snapped Kakashi out of his startled funk, and then was seen fighting alongside Naruto, reminding her of fighting with Minato. She was able to keep up, until Madara came, defeating her with ease in her weakened state. She was died with a smile, noting that she finally was able to live up to a promise she made Minato. Legend Mikana sacrificed her life by jumping in the way of Madara's Susannoo blade before it could get Naruto, so she was called a hero. Her story of her life inspired others, and more importantly, inspired those from her village. She was the oldest living person out of Team Jiraiya, and she was happy to die if it meant saving someone she knew. She died with a smile on her face, happy that she was able to fufil the promise she made Minato. Her daughter was named Mira, and Mira was soon an orphan, her father having died as well in the war. Trivia *Mikana means Dragon *Mikana wishes to spar with Naruto and Minato *Mikana's favorite food is anything sweet, and she claims not to dislike any food. *Mikana only saw her daughter a few hours after her birth, but then she was shipped off, despite the fact mothers who just gave birth are usually forbidden to fight. *Mikana called Jiraiya Pervy Sensei while Naruto called him Pervy Sage, a sign of the two's childish resemblence. Quotes *(To her teammates) "Jiraiya Sensei is being perverted again!!" *(To Minato) "Why did you save my life? You could've easily died, I didn't think I was worth it." *(To Minato) "A child? Really? Geesh, one day I hear your the Fourth Hokage, next thing I know you're a father! Well, sure, I'll promise to watch over him like he's my own son." *(To Jiraiya about Minato's death) "I miss him, I really do, more then I thought I should miss a rival. Then again, I guess he really was my best friend. If I keep moping around, I won't ever get on with my life, something Minato would tease me about. So, I'm going to embrace the future with a big smile. I take it you're going to do more research, so this is probably goodbye for a while. See ya around, Pervy Sensei." *(To Kakashi about Naruto) "I promised Minato I'd watch over him, and I really don't feel like going back on my promise now, after listening to him go on and on about his ninja way. Man, he's like his mother, but then he's like his father, it's crazy!" *(To Mira) "You heard him, the chances of me coming are slim, if not, zero. So you'll have to live on for me, okay? I'm probably going to regret saying this since it'll make it harder to die happily, but I'll say it. I love you, Mira." *(Thinking to herself, while fighting along side Naruto) Everytime he disappears, he's a yellow flash, he takes control easily, and he won't let you get hurt no matter what. He reminds me too much of Minato... *(To Madara) "I've got a daughter waiting for me at home, so I have too much on the line to loose to you!!" *(Final thoughts) Heh, there you go Minato. I finally managed to protect your son like I would my own daughter. I guess I kinda wish I could hang around to find out what happens next, but I think I already know most of it. He's your living legend, isn't he? *(Final words) "I wish I could hang around with you a little longer, Naruto. But this is my end, so it's your turn to take the lead. I know you'll be a great Hokage. Tell Kakashi it was nice while it lasted, would ya? Take a request from an senpai, okay? Promise me you're not gonna die until you become Hokage!" References All bases belong to their respective owners! I edited them, but the actual bases belong to their owners. :3 Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Female Category:FINAL Category:OC Art Category:Jōnin